A New Type Of Love
by alonelyheart
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 7 IS UP, A MUST READ! the war is over and Draco and Hermione are finding they have feelings for eachother. but as their relationship grows, it seems more problems come up. can they still be together? i dont own harry potter
1. Back to Hogwarts

A/N this is second story ever written. Hope you like. I don't own harry potter of the characters. That's all j.k rowlings.

A New Type Of Love

Hermione Granger woke up September 1st full of excitement. Today was the day she was going back to Hogwarts! She would be able to see her best friends in the world – Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. But most of all… she would see Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was Hermione's secret crush. Sure she liked Ron, but sometime in her sixth year she realized that Ron was more of a brother to her. She felt lonely after that, discouraged. Harry was going out with Ginny again and Ron… well she didn't like to think about Ron in that way anymore.

Since the war had ended when Harry defeated Voldemort, everyone in the school felt safer and was so much more friendlier to each other. She smiled slightly because she and Draco were now more civil but barely friends.

As the day went on Hermione arrived to Platform 9 ¾ and looked around. She spotted a large group of people with red hair and ran over to them with her trolley.

"Ron! Look it's Hermione!" Harry and Ron ran up to her and they had a group hug. Hermione beamed at them as the rest of the Weasley family came to say their hello's.

Just then the whistle of the train went off and they all hurried onto the train. Hermione tried to lift her trunk on the train but it was too heavy. Being who she was she started to panic thinking the train would leave without her.

"Harry! Ron! HELP ME!" she cried angrily at the train's open door but they didn't hear her over all loud cries of good-bye the rest of the people were saying to their parents.

She desperately tried to lift it again but dropped it on her right foot. _Oh god this couldn't get any more humiliating!_ she thought.

Her foot was throbbing with pain as she hopped on the left one, but sson lost her balance. She fell but was caught gently into strong arms. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy holding her.

"Granger what are you doing? You can't lift that trunk by yourself" he said. Hermione noticed that it wasn't a sneer, but a look of… was that concern?

He lifted her up and she stood and watched as Malfoy lifted her trunk like if it was a nothing and heaved it onto the train. He held out his hand, and in total shock, Hermione took it. He helped her on the train and looked down at her, and she noticed that he was already in his Hogwarts robes, and she also noticed a badge neatly sewed on it.

"You're Head Boy!" she gasped and looked up at him.

"Yup, and I hear that you're Head Girl." He smiled with a twinkle in his silver eyes. Hermione had never seen his eyes twinkle, let alone ever seen him smile.

Together they walked down the train as it started to move. Hermione's foot still hurting and she toppled again into Malfoy. "Gods Granger, you are the most unstable person I've ever seen!" She blushed furiously as she started to stand, when a compartment opened and Harry and Ron walked out, hearing the sound of Malfoy's voice.

"Malfoy, what're you doing around here? Get away from Hermione!" Harry glared at Malfoy and pulled Hermione away from him. Hermione looked back at Draco and noticed the twinkle of his eyes were replaced with something cold, and his smiled faded as he sneered "She fell, Potter. I was only merely helping her up."

"What a load of bull Malfoy! Get out of here!" Ron said furiously as he made a grab from Hermione's trunk but Malfoy got in the way. Ron looked up at him surprised and angrily shouted "Move!"

Draco, trying to be civil, said with his teeth clenched "Granger and I are Head Boy and Girl, and we have to report to the Head's Compartment. Unless you want her to get in trouble from the Headmaster, I suggest that you let her go so we can be on our way."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Malfoy for a couple of seconds. Then, Hermione turned to the other two and said "Malfoy's right. We better be going. I'll see you later!" and with that she and Draco walked down the train, Draco still carrying her trunk.

"Thank you" Hermione said suddenly. Draco looked up surprised. "For what?"

"For being civil with Harry and Ron. I know that they started the argument, so thank you for not letting it get out of control." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back as they turned into their compartment near the back of the train.

Dumbledore came in after Draco moved Hermione's trunk with great difficulty, and reminded them of their duties as Head Boy and Girl. A few minutes later, the lady with the trolley came by and Malfoy bought two of everything for them to share. They laughed as Hermione blew a gum bubble bigger than her head, and when it popped it went all over her. Draco cleaned her off with his wand as he took some Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, his first one being ear wax.

They were actually having fun that they didn't even realize it was getting dark, and Hermione still had to change into her robes. Malfoy took down her trunk and started to blush as he told her he would go outside of the compartment while she changed. When he came back in the compartment was small so it was difficult for him to lift the trunk again. He bumped into Hermione a couple times and the trunk started to slip. Hermione supported Draco's arms and he got extremely nervous when he felt her warm breath on his neck.

Together they got the trunk moved and he turned around and was face to face with Hermione. She looked into his silver eyes and got lost in them. She moved his blonde hair out of his face and stood there for a moment, her hand still on his cheek.

He started to move closer and she closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers. She moved her hand from his cheek to his neck, and the other into his hair while his hands moved to her waist pulling her closer. Draco had secretly wanted this for a long time, and smiled into their kiss. They moved back and Draco sat down, with Hermione on top of him.

Her legs locked around his thighs so her knees were at his hips and she kissed him again. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip and she gasped. Draco took this opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. He licked her teeth lightly and started to massage his tongue on hers. Hermione got impatient on how he was teasing her and started to literally suck on his tongue. He moaned in pleasure and he pulled her closer to him. She moved closer to him and started to lick and kiss his neck as she rubbed against him. She felt his length on her thigh and he gasped as she bite his earlobe and nibbled on it. He pulled her head back to him, and started to kiss her passionately. As he moved one of his hands up and into her hair, her hands moved down and started caress his chest. Draco felt a sharp pain when she passed a bruise but he didn't say anything except kiss her again.

But then the train started to slow down. Draco looked slightly out the window and could see Hogwarts in the distance. He groaned and put his head back and rested it on the wall, while Hermione's forehead fell on his collar bone. He hugged her in a warm embrace and whispered "C'mon, we should get ready".

Draco and Hermione got out of the compartment and looked around. Most people were getting ready for when they stopped and when they did Hermione – once again – fell back. Draco laughed as he helped her up. Hermione felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She was terrible on trains, even worse on the muggle subways.

They got off the train and heard a loud voice "Firs' years this way! C'mon c'mon haven' got all day! Oye, you there! You a Firs' year? Well come 'ere then!" Hagrid was calling the First years and Hermione and Draco laughed as one boy was scared of Hagrid so he was going the other way.

"Hermione!"

Hermione and Draco turned around and saw Ron and Harry running up to her. "How come you didn't come up to our compartment?" Ron asked and then looked at Draco. "Must have been terrible to have to sit with this bloke the whole ride."

Draco smirked at Ron and said "Oh Weasley, you have NO idea" and he gave Hermione a small wink that Ron and Harry missed and he went off with Parkinson and Zabini.

Harry Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall and then sat at the Gryiffindor table. Harry was talking with Ginny and Ron looked over at Hermione. "That Malfoy, he's up to something I know it! Did you see him? Honestly I'll find out what's going on. You should have come to sit with us, Hermione. If you ever have any trouble with that ferret you tell me and Harry got it?"

Hermione smiled at Ron's aggravated look. "Ron, I appreciate your concern, but I have a feeling that I'll be fine." She said calmly and glanced over at the Slytherin table and Draco smiled at her. She turned to watch the Sorting Ceremony after giving him a small smile.

But she couldn't help looking over at Draco. Every few minutes or so she would look over and study him. His perfect blonde hair (well not so perfect right now, seeing that she messed it up on the train) his silver eyes, and – she grinned at this – how he scowled in annoyance when Pansy tried to hold his arm and he would shove her off, but she would always come back.

"Um, Hermione?" Hermione blinked and turned to see who called her. Ron looked at her and said "You're supposed to stand up"

Hermione noticed that people were looking at her and she was completely clueless. "Would Miss Granger stand please?" Hermione looked up and saw Dumbledore looking at her. Immediately she stood and noticed that Draco was standing too. Oh no, she thought. Did the whole school see her watching Draco? What's going on?.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger are your new Head Boy and Girl!" the whole student body started to clap and Hermione blushed furiously, feeling foolish for thinking something like that.

After the Feast was over Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor Tower to hang out with the others. When she got in Harry and Ginny were sitting together, and Ron was talking to Parvati and Lavendor. Hermione noticed that they were paying all of their attention on Ron. Hermione sat down, but non of them noticed her. She watched the flames for a while, and the started up a conversation with Ron.

"So Ron…" but she got cold looks from the two other girls and she scowled. Hermione got up and left without another word. She walked down the corridors, not really knowing where she was going. It seemed that the entire school was in there dorms so she decided that she should go to the Head's dorm. Hermione looked around, and realized that she didn't have a clue of where she was. It was dark and she didn't recognize the sleeping portraits. Hermione again started to panic thinking that she was lost and no one would find her when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"You lost?" an amused voice asked

"Malfoy! You scared me!" Hermione giggled

Malfoy started to lead her the way back to the Head's dorms. "Couldn't help it. How come you're out here all alone? We don't have to do any shifts on the first day."

Hermione sighed. "I was coming back from the Gryffindor Tower and well… I guess I was in deep thought and I didn't know where I was going."

Draco looked at her as they walked "You okay?" he asked. She looked up surprised at how concerning Malfoy was being. They arrived to a statue of two silver and white dragons. Draco said "Responsibility" and they moved, revealing a door.

They walked in and it was obviously the Head's Dorms. It was decorated with gold red green and silver furniture and accessories. There were two other doors, obviously one room for each of them "Nice eh?" Draco grinned and Hermione nodded and yawned.

"It's beautiful, but it's late. We better go to sleep" She gave Draco a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek and turned to the red door to her new bedroom for the rest of the year. She found her trunk which had been already brought up for them and pulled out her pj's. As she laid on the giant bed with gold silk sheets and a red cover, and smiled as she fell asleep with Draco in her mind.


	2. Hiding

Chapter 2

Hermione woke the next day with a slight smile on her face, because of course, she was thinking about Draco Malfoy. She got dressed and went down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. As she in she spotted Harry and Ron she took her usual seat.

"Morning guys" she yawned.

"Hey Hermione. We got our new time tables" Harry said, handing hers over. Hermione looked down and saw that she had Potions first period. She quietly ate her breakfast as she watched Harry talking with Ginny, and Ron once again, was sitting with Parviti and Lavendor.

Hermione scowled as the two girls linked his arms and were fluttering their eyelashes. They never showed any interest in Ron before, what was so different now? Hermione stood and left to go to Potions. Naturally, she was the first one and started to pull out her books. Snape was at his desk and he glowered at her. But she kept her cool and went to read one of her many books. Soon, the class filled with the rest of the Gryiffindors and Slytherins, so with that the lesson started.

"Today," Snape sneered at the class, and the noise died down immediately, "we will be making an extremely powerful potion. If you make one false move, so much as having added a drop more of an ingredient than needed, the potion will end up useless." The class groaned at this, but Snap chose to ignore that and continued. "I will be putting you in partners of the other houses. I want you all to co-operate."

Snape started reading of a list of people:  
"Longbottom, Neville – Crabbe, Vincent. Potter, Harry – Parkinson, Pansy. Brown, Lavendor – Goyle, Gregory. Weasley, Ron – Blasie, Zabini. Granger Hermione – Malfoy, Draco…"

Hermione didn't bother listening to the rest of the list as she went to get the ingredients and Malfoy started to set up the cauldron. She sat down next to him and pulled open her book.

"Alright, first we need to crush the vampire tooth into a fine powder." Hermione reached for the tooth and said "You start cutting the flubberworm into pieces." Malfoy looked scowled at the fact of her telling him what to do, but then again, Hermione was the top of everyclass. Mumbling, he took the flubberworm and cut it into pieces.

"Malfoy! You have to cut the pieces smaller than that! Otherwise it will never mix in… smaller… smaller… oh come on you know what I mean!" Malfoy snickered as he barely changed the size of the pieces. Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin.

After about what seemed to be a few hours an angry voice was heard:

"Longbottom! Crabbe!"

Everyone looked up from their potions to see Snape looking down at the two students, but mostly Neville. "If you look in the text" Snape said coldly, "you'll notice that the potion by now should be thick and a bright shade of green. So, Mr. Longbottom, why is your potion noticeably thin and of the colour orange?"

Neville was pale and looked on the verge of tears. His hands were shaking and he started to flip the pages of his text when he hit the cauldron and the incorrect potion spilled all over himself and Crabbe. They cried out as the robes wore away where the potion touched and they started getting a nasty blue rash.

"Malfoy! Granger! Take these two to the Hospital Wing!" Snape spat, looking utterly disgusted at his students.

Not daring to argue, Hermione and Draco got up quickly and helped the other two to the Hospital Wing. They were giving a series of potions after Draco and Hermione were shooed away. As they walked down the hall together the bell ran and the loud rumble of students through the corridors was heard.

Soon a mob of students were coming after them and Hermione and Draco hand to go against the wall so they wouldn't be squished. _Wow, _Hermione thought, _these corridors really do get packed._

She was pushed by a rushing Ravenclaw right into Draco's chest. Feeling her ears starting to burn she avoided eye contact, but was surprised when he wrapped one of his arms around her as if to protect her from the numerous students. Soon the bell rang again and almost instantly the students had all disappeared into their classrooms.

Hermione and Draco were still against the wall together. Hermione would at first have thought to leave to go to class, but she had a free period before lunch and she looked up at Draco. But before she could meet his eyes he turned her so her back was to the wall and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. She moaned deep in his mouth, as if she had been waiting to do this when all the students left. As a result of the moan Draco pushed into her waist to get closer to her as he deepened the kiss.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco as he practically put his tongue down her throat. For so long Hermione had wanted to be with Draco, even though they hated each other. If only he had known how much it hurt to love someone she had to hate.

Draco started to thrust against her and she in return bucked her hips up to him. She felt his hard length against her and she gasped. She started to lick and kiss his neck.

"Oh, Draco…" She opened his shirt so his chest was bare but still leaving the shirt on. She noticed that his perfect abdomen had a few bruises before she kissed, licked and bite him. He gasped at this as he pushed and thrusted against her harder.

His hands started to move up her shirt and she shivered at his light the light touch tickled her spin when suddenly he stopped. Footsteps. Someone was approaching. Draco quickly buttoned his shirt and lead Hermione to the nearest door. He pushed her in and closed the door behind her. Hermione was about to yell after him through the door when she realized that she was in a classroom.

Charms to be exact. With the First Years. Hermione stood in total shock as the entire class, including Professor Flitwick, stared at her in surprise. It could have been that she entered so suddenly, or possibly because her hair was all over the place and her shirt was wrinkled in an unprofessional manner.

"Miss Granger!" Flitwick squeaked. "What brings you to Charms?"

"Um…" Hermione felt the colour rush from her face as she looked around. "Ah… well… I was told that… this is First Years correct? Yes well… I was told that I was needed for a… um a…. demonstration?" she asked hopefully.

Flitwick looked at her for a moment, when we shook his head as though to clear his thoughts. He turned to her and said "Well Miss Granger, I suppose that you could help us with the spell Wingardium Leviosa."

Hermione sighed in relief and went to the centre of the class and took out her wand. "The first thing you need to know is that this spell involves a 'swish and flick' action" she started…

Much later, the bell ran and Hermione stumbled out of the Charms room and made her way to lunch, half furious at what Malfoy had done, and half embarrassed because she had to teach First Years the spell that she had taught to Ron in their First Year.

She saw Malfoy walking down the corridor again and he walked up to her.

"YOU!" she snarled.

Malfoy smirked at her as she glowered at him. "You pushed me! Into a random classroom! WHY!"

"Oh come off it Hermione." He winked when he said her first name and she looked at him in surprise. "Crabbe and Longbottom were coming back from the Hospital Wing. What if they saw me with you? You know how they would react?"

She looked at him. That hurt, he was embarrassed to be seen with her.

With that she slightly pushed him away and ran for the Great Hall. She wiped away the already forming tears as she sat down with Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor Table for lunch and was surprised to see Ron without his two stalker girls.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said brightly. "Where did you go after dropping Neville and Crabbe to the Hospital Wing?"

Before she could reply Ron said "I bet Malfoy got to you again, didn't he? He's been after you for some while. I know he's up to something… I just can't put my finger on it"

Hermione started to blush furiously again and turned to Ron to change the subject. "Oh never mind Malfoy. So anyways… where's Parviti and Lavendor?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow as he too noticed that Ron wasn't sitting with the too girls. Ron started going as red as his hair as he said in a barely audible whisper. "They wanted a threesome eh? But I think that was an excuse… you see how those two girls are always together. Honestly I'll say that they want to be an item if you know what I mean. Bloody hell…"

Harry laughed loudly at Ron's expression as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come off it Ron." Harry said, still laughing. "If they want to be together then let them. I think that if they like each other, then they should be together and not worry about what others think."

Hermione suddenly stood up and the two boys looked at her in surprise. "Harry, your RIGHT!" she said with a huge grin on her face and without another word, she ran from the Great Hall. She was going to find Malfoy, but then she stopped to think it over.

What if Malfoy didn't want to be with me? As a couple? _He did push me into that classroom…_

Sadly she started towards the library, not wanting to go back to lunch.


	3. Tears

A/N: Hey again! Hope you all liked the last chapter, here's a new one squea! .. haha.. ah… alright then… on with story

Chapter 3

Hermione walked through the corridors as she made her way to the Head's Common Room. She wasn't paying attention to what was around her or where she was going. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they led her way. She barely noticed that Lucius Malfoy had walked past her and had given her a look of deepest loathing. She found her way into the Head's Room with her heavy books after dinner to see Malfoy already sitting on a couch. His face was red instead of being usually pale, and he looked dazed."

"Hey Hermione" he smiled half-heartily when he saw her.

Hermione waved. In a way she was feeling discouraged and hurt about what had happened before lunch.

"Hey" she said when she noticed how he was acting. "You okay? You look exhausted."

"Oh… no no I'm okay." Malfoy said. "Dumbledore came by earlier. You have the first shift tonight. You know, paroling the corridors after dark."

Hermione turned to Malfoy so fast that it startled him. "What! But… but I have so much homework! I still have to finish reading the Transfiguration textbook, and I have an Ancient Runes essay due this week! I don't have the time!" Hermione – being who she was – started to panic.

Malfoy hurried over to her and sat next to her. She faced him and he put his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione, its ok. I know how much this work means to you. Take it easy."

Hermione looked up at him with small tears in her eyes. "I… I don't even know why I'm crying…"

"Don't worry about it. You just had a little panic attack, that's all. It's ok. If it helps I can take your shift for you."

Hermione smiled sheepishly and Draco gave her a hug warm hug. She hugged him, not wanting to let go, when he held back and gasped as though in pain. Hermione look at him in surprise. She hadn't given him a bear hug or something.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"N-nothing" he said, holding his chest and talking steady breathes. "Just… a little… Quidditch injury. That's all" He avoided her concerning eyes and quickly went into his room.

Hermione watched after him as he left for his room. She slowly walked to his door and knocked the door softly. He didn't answer, so she opened it and looked inside. Malfoy was standing in front of a mirror.

He had taken off his shirt and there were dark bruises and a few cuts all over his chest, arms and back. There were a slow stream of tears forming in his eyes and going down his checks. He was trying to put ointment on the wounds when Hermione gasped and he turned around.

He looked at her and quickly wiped his tears and he ran towards her, trying to push her out of the room.

"Draco, what happened to you?" She asked but he pushed her out and slammed the door. She heard through the door soft cries and she tried to open it again. Malfoy was at his bed and had his bruised back to her.

"Draco…" she sat down next to him on the bed and saw more tears coming from his eyes. She but a hand on his and he looked up at her, with pink teary eyes. "Oh, Draco what happened?"

Draco suddenly hugged her and buried his head in her shoulder with loud sobs. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and leaned back against the wall and he cried louder into her shoulder. Hermione hugged him in a warm embrace and brushed his hair and she tried to calm him.

She looked at his chest and saw bruises everywhere. She looked back in her memory and remembered that when she caressed his chest on the train he had winced when she passed a bruise, and she had noticed these before when they were together earlier that day, but they were healing. These seemed like he had just gotten hit.

Draco mumbled something after he had calmed down, but Hermione didn't hear what he said. He lifted his head from her now damp shoulder and said in a quiet whisper, "My father…"

Hermione remembered how she had seen Draco's father in the halls of Hogwarts earlier and looked at him with deepest concern. "You're father did this to you? Oh Draco"

She pulled him into another hug and wiped away some of his tears. "Draco, how did this happen?"

Draco lied down on Hermione's lap she took one of his hands in hers, and her other hand brushing away the silent tears that fell as he told his story.

"Well… the Dark Lord was defeated by Potter… and everyone has practically become friends and crime rates have dropped significantly. But my father… he still believes in Voldemort. He still despises Muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards. He and the Death Eaters have a secret organization and are planning to finish what Voldemort started. He had told me to join with him, but I don't want to. I hate the fact of killing and I hate living this lie. I never hated Muggles or Muggle-born witches or wizards, but I was forced to. My father would beat me and set the Crucio Curse on me when I refused anything, so I had no choice and I was forced to hate. Now that they are secretly still following what Voldemort believed in, and I have refused to join, he is starting it all over again."

When Draco finished he was crying again and looked up at Hermione. She was shocked. The Death Eaters, Draco admitting how he really felt about Muggles, what is father had done to him, and most of all, Draco had opened up to her. When he looked up to her, she had tears in her eyes too and she hugged him gently.

"Draco… I think we should tell Dumbledore all about this." She said softly.

"Pfft, he cannot help me now. It is too late. My father has too much power." Draco sadly started to cry and so did Hermione.

Together, Draco cried and Hermione cried for him too. Soon, she convinced him to go to Dumbledore. "But you have to come with me… please don't leave me." He said

"Draco, I will never leave you. If something goes wrong, I will always be by your side." Hermione smiled as tears ran down both of their faces. Hermione gently put the rest of the ointment on Draco's wounds and helped him put a shirt on. She walked with him and Draco was grateful that it was getting dark and most of the students were in there common rooms.

Draco was shaking from crying by the time they got to Dumbledore's office, and they were surprised to see him standing outside of his office as if he was expecting them.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering when you were going to come to me. Please, come in." Professor Dumbledore beckoned Malfoy inside, but he said "Can Hermione come too? Please sir?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. They all entered his office and Draco and Hermione sat in the two chairs in front of his desk. Dumbledore sat at his desk and looked at Draco and he started to speak. He held Hermione's hand tightly to stop himself from crying as he told Dumbledore. When he finished, Dumbledore assured that something would be done.

Soon, Hermione and Draco left the office, still hand in hand. Draco whipped away the last of his tears and stopped. Hermione turned at looked at him in surprise. He put his hands at her waist and pulled her into him and held her close.

"Hermione" he said quietly. "Never have I been able to trust someone as much as I trust you. I actually half-expected you to laugh at me for well… for crying and stuff." He trailed off, his cheeks going slightly pink. Hermione hugged him and said "Draco, you shouldn't be ashamed to cry, especially about something like this. I'm here for you. I promise"

Draco smiled, and kissed her softly on the lips. They walked back to their Head Common Room and sat on one of the couches as Hermione made some hot chocolate. They cuddled under a blanket and watched the fire as they sipped their hot chocolate. Hermione was resting her head on Draco's chest, and his head was resting on hers.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Hermione, you mean so much to me. We may have been horrible to each other in the past, and I want to apologize for that. Hermione will you… uh… will… youbemygirlfriend?"

Hermione sat up a bit and looked at him.

"I'm sorry" he quickly said, looking away. "It might have been too soon. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I'm - " But Hermione moved his head to face her and kissed him on the lips.

"Draco, I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend."

Draco beamed at her and kissed her gently. They turned back to the fire and fell asleep in each other's embrace

A/N: Aw now wasn't that just so darn CUTE? Haha well its not finished. I still got a couple more chapters to go HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	4. Telling The Friends

A/N ALRIGHT! Chapter 4… whats gunna happen now? I know… muh ha ha… hope you like!

Chapter 4

Draco woke the next morning to find Hermione sleeping upon his chest. He smiled and remembered the events from last night. Draco had told one of his darkest secrets to Hermione and she knew exactly how to calm him down and help him. He soon realized that she was the only one he wanted to be with, and he asked her to be his girlfriend. He was so happy when she said yes, and now Draco kissed her on the head and she slightly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine." He chuckled.

Hermione giggled. "Pfft, I am SO not a morning person."

Draco laughed as Hermione did a huge yawn. They got out from under their blanket and went to their separate rooms to change. Hermione came out first, with a huge grin on her face._ I,_ she thought_, am Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. This, is THE best thing, EVER._ She waited for him to come out of his own room, and when he did she ran up and gave him a big huge.

For a moment they stayed in each other's embrace, but then a thought came to Hermione.

"Draco," she said quietly. "I think that I should tell Ron and Harry."

Draco hesitated and pulled away slightly. "Hermione, you really do mean so much to me, but I don't think that they should know just yet."

Hermione held her breathe and looked at him. He still doesn't want to be seen with me, she thought.

Draco noticed the sadness in her eyes and he continued. "Well, when you think about it, I mean come on. I'm Draco Malfoy and your Hermione Granger. The whole school probably thinks we still hate each other – "

"But I don't hate you!" she said, looking on the verge of tears.

"I know, I know. And I don't hate you either, but if the student body saw us walking hand in hand, they'll send us to St. Mungo's"

Hermione managed a small laugh. "Hermione, I wouldn't mind if you told just Potter and Weasley, because they really are good friends to you. I just don't think that we should have anyone else knowing."

Hermione looked up and had a small smile. "Thank you, but… don't you want to tell the Slytherins or something?"

"Ha! Most of them are still getting over the fact that Muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards still deserve respect from the rest of the world."

Hermione beamed at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she went down to breakfast.

"Hey Hermione" Ron said as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Sleep well?"

Hermione smiled. "The best."

Ron looked a little confused while Hermione started to put some egg on her plate. "Listen," she said. "After potions, I need to talk to the both of you."

Harry looked at her. "Is something wrong Hermione? You okay?"

"I bet it's Malfoy again!" Ron said furiously. "Has he done something to you? Cause if he has…" Ron turned and looking at the Slytherin table, he gave Malfoy a foul look.

"Ron!" she scowled. "Oh for pete's sake Ron! Don't you dare start on that."

Ron still looked a little angry and Harry reassured her that she could tell them anything. Hermione finished her breakfast quickly and left for Potions. Again she was the first one there, and the same routine. Snape glared at her, so she ignored him and read a book. Soon the class filled with students and the lesson began.

"Go to your partners yesterday" he snarled, whipping his greasy hair out of his face, "and continue your potion from yesterday. I expect that this time, we will not have any more accidents" He shot a deathly look at Neville, who sunk in his seat.

Hermione moved over to Draco and he smiled. "Hey" he whispered to her so only she could hear. "Did you talk to them yet?"

"No" she whispered back pulling out her books. "I'm going to talk to them after class."

"How come Weasley gave me such a cold look this morning?" He asked.

"Well, Ron is just a bit protective and he's a little suspicious."

"Ha! So the little guy's got a brain eh? Finally he's using it" he smiled as she rolled her eyes and they went back to work on their potion. They were a bit behind because they had to take Neville and Crabbe to the Hospital Wing the other day, but they soon caught up. Hermione was the top student of her year, but Draco was pretty good at Potions too.

After class, Hermione caught up with Ron and Harry and lead them to Gryffindor Common Room. They sat at the usual chairs, and the two boys looked at Hermione. For a while, she didn't say anything. She was starting to worry about what they would think.

"Um… Hermione?" Harry asked. "You said you had something to tell us?"

Hermione blinked. _Ok_, she thought. _Here goes_. "Ron, Harry. You both are my best friends and I thought that I should tell you something." Ron went wide-eyed but Harry stayed calm and listened. "I ah… well you see… I've been um… ok… I've been seeing someone."

Harry and Hermione quickly looked at Ron, who had gone suddenly pale. "Its not." he managed to say. "Its not… Krum is it?"

"Ah, no…" Hermione was looking at her feet. "It's ah… well… it's... mmmm"

"Didn't catch that last bit" Harry said.

"It's Malfoy!" she blurted out.

This time Harry had gone pale and the two boys jumped out of their chairs "WHAT!"

"Malfoy!"

"I knew he was up to something!"

"Honestly, what can you see in such a cold-hearted person!"

"Oh gods, did he put a spell on you? Or make you ever drink something?"

"HARRY! RON! Calm DOWN!" she yelled.

Harry and Ron instantly sat down and looked at her. "I know its sudden and all, but he seemed to have changed. Honest!"

Harry and Ron just stared at her. They open and closed their mouths a few times, but no words came out. Hermione was on the verge of tears when Harry finally said "Are you… happy with him?"

Hermione nodded. "Well, if he makes you happy, alright." Ron said, looking at his feet, then straight into Hermione's eyes. "But if he does anything to hurt you, so help me God, we'll do something about it, and we'll be here for you."

Hermione smiled as she gave them both hugs. "Thank you, both of you"

A/N: yay for chapter 4! I've still got some more chapters to go, so please read and review!


	5. The Dance

A/N: alright so harry and ron know bout draco and hermione. Lets see whats going to happen next

Chapter 5

December had come and Draco and Hermione were still what seemed to be a perfect couple. They still had to hide their relationship, but a few people knew. In fact, the only people who did know where Ron and Harry. However, Ginny soon found out somehow (cough cough Harry) but Harry only told because then they could double date at Hogsemade in the little shops. Because it was so crowded, no one noticed even when Hermione and Draco held hands.

Because Draco and Hermione spent a lot of time together, Ron, Harry and Draco became civil towards each other for Hermione's sake. But soon enough, the three boys actually became friends. But they decided to keep their new friendship a secret too, because they were supposed to be enemies and it would just… well it's pretty much the same idea with keeping Hermione and Draco's relationship a secret

During breakfast of one cold December day, Dumbledore rose from his seat to make an announcement. "I would like to say that you all seemed to enjoy the Yule Ball about three years ago, and so the staff and I have come to the conclusion that we will be having another dance on Christmas Eve!"

The whole Hall burst into noise. Girls squealing excitedly and boys groaning. But most couples were rather excited though.

Hermione was actually getting a little excited too. Christmas was only a week away and maybe this is when Draco and Hermione could finally be seen together as a couple. Draco's father was put in Azkaban because of his abuse on Draco, so they were at least safe. She glanced at Draco across the Hall, and he was already looking at her. When she caught his eye, he winked and she smiled in return.

Hermione Ron and Harry finished their breakfast and went to the library because it was a beautiful Sunday, and the two boys need help with their homework. As they were walking, Blaise Zabini approached Hermione.

"Um… hey Hermione" he said shyly. "Hey" he nodded to Ron and Harry.

"Um, hey Zabini. What's up?" she replied .

"Well… I was just… I um… well ... I was wondering if… you wannagotodancewitme?"

Although Zabini had said the last bit very fast, they all heard it. Hermione looked over his shoulder and saw a furious Draco giving Zabini a deathly glare, as though daring him to even touch Hermione. Harry and Ron seemed to notice this as well and started to become anxious.

"Zabini, I sort of wanted to go with someone else. I'm sorry" She said quickly as Draco started coming over, looking absolutely enraged at Zabini.

Harry and Ron ran up to Draco and pushed him into an empty classroom because he was so close to Zabini and he looked like he was going to beat the crap out of him.

"Get off! He's hitting on Hermione! I saw it! Lemmie go!" Draco struggled against Harry and Ron when Hermione ran in the classroom.

"Draco!" she looked livid, and he immediately stopped struggling as Harry and Ron backed away. "You MUST control your temper!"

"Hermione!" Draco started, defending himself. "He was hitting on you! He doesn't know about us! He thinks your single and he only goes for one-night stands! He just wants to get in your pants!"

Hermione scowled at him, going as red as Ron's hair. "I'm not interested in Zabini! And I never will be!"

"Hermione, I want you to go the dance with me!"

Hermione blinked. "Really? You mean it? I thought you wanted our relationship to be a secret"

Draco moved closer to her and put his hand around her waist. "I want to go the dance with you, and I want the world to know what you're my girlfriend."

"Oh Draco…" Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck and gave him a tender kiss.

"Ah come on! We don't wanna see that!"

Draco and Hermione broke apart and saw that Harry and Ron were still in the room. Hermione blushed and Draco started to laugh.

"Hey you know what?" Harry said. "We can all go together! Me and Ginny are definitely going."

Hermione looked at Ron, who was avoiding their eyes.

"Ron?"

"I'm not going, I wont get a date." He said. "You remember the Yule Ball, I'll never get a girl to dance with me."

"Don't think like that!" Draco said. "Ron, me and Harry will give you some tips on getting a girl to go with you! Wont we Harry?"

Harry nodded reassuringly and Ron grinned. "Anyone specific you want to go with?" Harry asked.

"Well… I was thinking about going with Luna." He said quietly

"Loony Luna?" Draco teased, but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Ah, well you know she's changed a lot over the years." Draco stammered. "She's really developed nicely, I think you guys would be… great together."

Ron beamed and they all left. Hermione and Ginny went to Ginny's dorm to think of shoes, make up, and hair for the dance, while Harry and Draco helped Ron ask out Luna.

When Ginny and Hermione went back in the Common Room, they saw Ron sitting with his arm around Luna, and Harry and Draco watching the two with smirks on their faces.

Luna looked up dreamily at them "Hello" she said in a soft voice.

"Hey Luna! Aw so are you guys going to the dance together" Ginny asked as she sat on Harry's lap.

"Yup" Ron said brightly.

The day of the dance, Hermione Ginny and Luna got ready in Ginny's dorm. Ginny had a midnight blue dress, Hermione in a green dress and Luna had a violet dress. They all looked absolutely gorgeous. Hermione was started to get nervous as they went into the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione Ginny and Luna walked up to Draco, Harry and Ron, who were waiting for them.

"Wow" was all the boys could say as they stared at their dates. The girls giggled as they linked their date's arms.

"Hermione, you look stunning" Draco said. "I got something for you" He held out a white rose, but without the stem and he pinned it to Hermione's dress

"Oh Draco, its beautiful." She beamed at him.

Together, the three couples walked into the Great Hall, and the minute they did a lot of people stared.

Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger. Hermione was getting edgy with all the eyes that were watching them as the six of them found a table. They sat down and Draco put his hand on Hermione's.

"Don't be so tense Hermione. You don't have to worry about those people." She smiled weakly as Pansy Parkinson came up to them, looking at Hermione with deepest loathing.

"Draco!" she screeched, turning more heads. "What are you doing with this… this mudblood!"

"Pansy, don't you ever call Hermione a mudblood again." Malfoy snarled at her. "How dare you say such a foul thing to my girlfriend."

Pansy looked very taken aback. "G-girlfriend? She's y-you're GIRLFRIEND!"

Draco stood up and looked Pansy in the eye. "Yes, and to all the other people who are pretending to not look but are really eavesdropping on this scene, I, Draco Malfoy, would like to say that Hermione Granger is my girlfriend."

Draco turned to a surprised but extremely happy Hermione. "May I have this dance?" he asked and held out his hand. Hermione took his hand and they moved to the dance floor. Some people were looking at them still, but they were smiling at the couple. Draco put on hand on her waist and his other in her hand, as she put her arm around his neck. They rested their foreheads together and looked deep in each other's eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered to him.

Draco bent down and gave her a soft kiss, and many "awww"s were heard.

After many dances together, most of the student body had accepted Draco and Hermione's relationship, and Hermione relaxed. They went for a walk outside around the lake around 10:00. Draco took out his wand and put a heating charm around them as they sat down on the bench.

"Hey I got you a Christmas gift" Draco said, putting an arm around her. He pulled out a small box and she opened it. In side was a silver and gold locket necklace. She opened it, and saw tiny pictures of Draco and herself. The pictures were moving of course, and they were blowing kisses at each other.

"Oh this is so sweet!" she beamed as he helped her put it around her neck. "I got you a gift too, but can I borrow your wand?"

Draco gave her his wand and she waved it, obviously using a non-verbal spell. A small box was flying towards them and Hermione caught it. She handed back Draco's wand and the little box. He opened the box to see a snitch, engraved with his name on it.

"Oh wow Hermione!" he said excitedly. He let the snitch go and it flew up. Draco caught it quickly before it got too far and did this several times.

Soon he pocketed the snitch and turned back to Hermione.

"Draco..." she said. "You mean everything to me… and I don't know if you feel the same way about me -"

Draco cut her off, "Hermione! Don't ever say I don't feel the same way. Hermione I'm in love with you. I. Love. You"

Hermione looked deep into his eyes. He had taken the words right out her mouth. "Oh, Draco I love you too!"

Hermione kissed Draco, and he deepened the kiss. Draco started to pull down the straps on Hermione's dress, but she pulled back.

"Draco… I don't think I'm ready for that yet…" Draco looked at her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean … I'm so sorry" Draco looked remorseful.

"I… I do want to one day with you, but it's just that right now I'm not ready… I'm sorry."

"Hermione, don't be sorry! I completely respect your decision, and I won't pressure you if you're uncomfortable."

"Oh Draco, your so wonderful!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Come on," she said brightly taking his hand, "Let's go inside"

Together they walked inside, beaming at each other.

A/N: woot! Alright! Please read and review! And thanks to the people who have reviewed!


	6. Heartbreak

A/N: AMAGOD! I watched spiderman right? And im laughing at all the faces he makes, but anyways the ending credits are playing vindicated – dashboard confessionals. So im playing that song while wrting this chapter and I THINK its gunna be good. Hope you like. (Thanks to the people who have read and reviewed! Means a lot! 3)

Chapter 6

Hermione woke on a brisk January day with a smile on her face. In fact, almost every morning she was waking up with a smile. She and Draco had become a perfect couple, and they had told the school they were dating at the dance back in December. A few people, but mostly Pansy, weren't very pleased with their relationship, but they didn't care. They were both finally happy.

Hermione got out of bed and found her robes. Today classes were starting again and the holidays were over. Hermione put her books in her bag and left for breakfast. She sat at her usual seat with Ron and Harry. Ginny was sitting with Harry and they were talking about their New Years resolutions.

"Alright it's settled. Neither of us will have chocolate, that's our New Years resolutions." Ginny said, but she didn't looked to happy about that.

Hermione and Ron smirked at each other. Both Harry and Ginny loved chocolate, and they wouldn't last very long at all.

Hermione left for Potions with Harry and Ron. Hermione took out a chocolate bar as they walked at started to eat it. She turned to Harry with a smug look on her face. "Hmmmmm soooooooooo goooooood Harry. Ah chocolate is absolutely DELICOUS!"

Harry glared at her, and they all laughed. They arrived to Potions, and they quickly stopped laughing, for Snape had given them a cold look that said 'there is no smiling in this class'

They took their usual seats at the back, as far away as possible from Snape. Hermione opened her book and saw a white rose in it. She looked up to see Draco watching her, and he winked as she smiled at him.

Nothing good ruin Hermione's good mood. She even found Potions enjoyable, as she kept glancing over to Draco who did the same. Draco walked her to her last class, Ancient Runes, and kissed her cheek before she went into the class. Hermione sat down and Pansy behind her, with Millicent Bulstrode sitting next to Pansy.

"So, Pansy, what was that thing that you just _had_ to tell me?" Hermione heard Millicent asked excitedly.

"Well" Pansy drawled. "It's nothing too big, except that I was with Draco last night. Again."

Hermione froze, as she heard Millicent exaggerate a gasp.

"Again? Wow Pansy, how did you ever get him?"

"Since Granger wouldn't put out for him, he's been seeing me secretly."

Hermione put her hand over her mouth as she sat there, completely numb. Pansy leaned forward into Hermione's back and spoke louder into Hermione's ear. "Oh yes Millicent" she sneered so Hermione could definitely hear her. "Draco fucked me all. Night. Long!"

Hermione turned around in her seat, tears falling down her face. "PARKINSON!" she shrieked and smacked Pansy right across the face. The entire class stared at Hermione in complete shock. Hermione, still crying, packed her books and ran from the class without another word.

Hermione was running down the corridors, not knowing where she was going. She was crying loudly and bumping into people she didn't even know. She stumbled into walls, fell a few times but she didn't care. She couldn't breathe, her heart was breaking. She broke down and fell against a wall. People started crowding around her, but she was dizzy and couldn't see very well.

"Hermione! Harry come here!" _I know that voice…_

"Come on people, give her some air!" _I know that voice too…_

"MOVE! GET OUT!" Ron bellowed and immediately the crowd moved away. Harry helped Hermione up while Ron picked up her things. They took her to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat her down on a comfy couch. She was still crying and cried into Ron's shoulder, and Harry and Ron rubbed her back.

"Hermione, what wrong?" Harry asked softly. Hermione tried to speak, but instead she started sobbing again.

Ginny walked into the Common Room and sat across them.

"Ginny! Aren't you supposed to be in Herebology?" Ron asked.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in classes as well?" Ginny scowled.

"We have free periods! What's your excuse?"

"I skipped class. But forget that!" She said quickly as Ron was about to argue. "Hermione, I saw you in the corridor what happened?"

Hermione still had trouble speaking, but she managed to choke out "Draco"

"Damn that ferret!" Ron yelled. "What did he do? I swear to go I'll kick his ass!"

"He… he cheated… he cheated on me… with Parkinson!" Hermione started crying loudly again as Harry Ron and Ginny started swearing about Draco.

"How did you find out?" Ginny asked. "Oh my god… you didn't catch them did you?"

Hermione shook her head. "N-no. Parkinson… in class… told me that h-he cheated because… because I wasn't ready!"

She started bawling her eyes out again into Ron's shoulder and they all looked enraged.

"Just because you weren't ready!"

"That sick son of a bitch!"

"Oh I'm gunna kill him with my bare hands!"

"Don't!" Hermione cried. "Just… he's not worth it. He can get you in trouble. He's Head Boy."

"Wait, oh man you guys share a Common Room." Harry said suddenly.

"Harry I don't want to face him yet!"

"Hey its ok, you can stay in our common room for as long as you want."

Hermione smiled weakly as they all hugged her.

"Come on Hermione. You go lie down on my bed, and we'll all go get your things for you." Ginny showed Hermione to her dorm, and then Ron Harry and Ginny left to get Hermione's things.

"The nerve of him!" Ginny growled as they walked to the Head's Common Room.

"I can't believe that he would do that to Hermione" Harry snarled.

Ron was so furious he couldn't even talk.

They went inside the Head Common Room and Draco was sitting on the couch. "Oh, hey guys! Have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

"You bastard!" Harry and Ron lunged at Malfoy, pinning him down and both hitting him. Ginny rushed over and pulled them off him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Malfoy roared, already with a cut lip and a big bruise forming on his cheek.

"Harry! Ron! He can take points away! He can put you in detention!" Ginny yelled at the two boys and they went to get Hermione's things. She turned furiously to Malfoy.

"How can you do such a foul thing to Hermione!" She screamed at him. "After all she's done for you! And you fucking cheat on her!"

Draco froze. "Whoa I never cheated on her -"

SMACK!

Ginny gave a real nice slap across Draco's face and he stumbled back. "YOU FILTHY LIAR! PARKINSON TOLD HER! YOU'RE SICK!"

Ginny lost control and kneed him right in to stomach and he fell back on the floor.

"Whoa Ginny!" Harry and Ron came back, half stunned and half amazed.

Malfoy watched as they started towards the exit. "Hey! Where's Hermione! I want to talk to her!"

Ron looked at Malfoy as he tried to stand up. "Malfoy you're pathetic. You leave Hermione alone!"

Malfoy stumbled towards them. "Where is she, Weasel!"

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Harry threw a final punch, right between Malfoy's eyes and they left quickly before he could take points.

The three of them arrived back to the Gryffindor Common Room and gave Hermione her things. She slept on a couch in the Gryffindor Common from then on, and cried herself to sleep. She kept away from Draco, and whenever she saw him she ran in the other direction. He would try to talk to her, but Harry and Ron would get in the way and he would back down.

God, Pansy's a real bitch. Pansy lied to Hermione. Pansy was just jealous that Draco was with Hermione, and she was trying to break them up. But Draco loved Hermione more than anything, and he never cheated on her. He respected that she wasn't ready, and he didn't pressure her. Hermione was afraid to face him, but he wanted to tell her the truth. He didn't want their relationship to end. He loved her. _Oh god what am I going to do?_ he wondered as he too, cried himself to sleep.

A/N: WHOA! I never liked Pansy. She really pisses me off. What's going to happen? If you have any ideas, I could try and fit them in! Please review


	7. The Truth

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great, love ya! THE POEM IN THIS STORY WAS BY REX WILLIAMS! I found it on a website and I loved it so I put it in the story. If you like it go to and there are a bunch of poems and stuff there.

Chapter 7

Hermione walked through the corridors late at night in a daze. Her heart was broken. Shattered into pieces that would probably never be put back together. She felt stupid, she had fallen in love. She fell in love with Draco Malfoy, and he broke her heart.

She hadn't been the same since Pansy told her. She had changed, she wasn't herself. She avoided Draco, and did whatever she could to stay away from him. She wouldn't work in class, and she new her grades were slipping. But that didn't matter to her anymore. She didn't think she could go on anymore. When Hermione left Hogwarts that meant she would never see Draco again.

Her hurt her though. She couldn't ever forgive him. When she would see him, she would run the other way, afraid to face him. Afraid that she would cry in front of him. But whenever she saw him, and he didn't see her, she couldn't help but watch him. He was perfect. He was gorgeous. Then she would shake her head, tears running down her face, and look the other way.

For days she was like this, and now she was walking through the corridors at night, in a daze. She still had to fulfill her Head's duties, ever if she didn't live in the Head's Dorms. Thinking about Draco, she wasn't watching where she was going and when she turned the corner she walked right into someone.

"Hey, you there! It's after dark you're going to get in - "

The boy stopped. Hermione looked up to see Draco looking down at her in surprise. She immediately stepped back and he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Hey…" he said quietly.

"Is that all you have to say to me!" she screamed, tears starting to form again. _'Hey'_?"

"Hermione! Wait!" Hermione started to run the other way, but Draco chased after her. He took her arm and she stopped. She turned around quickly and looked at him. She was crying hard again. She hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, but then her head fell into his shoulder. She was crying still, hitting him but not as hard as she did the first time.

Draco cautiously wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his embrace. "Oh god Hermione. I'm so sorry."

Hermione cried harder at this, and hit his chest again, but stayed in his embrace. Draco started crying too. "Hermione… it was a lie! I would never cheat on you! Pansy lied to you! Oh god Hermione I'm so sorry!"

Hermione stepped back, looking at Draco. She looked deep in his eyes, and he looked completely honest. Hermione believed him. Draco did love her, he treated her like a queen. He wouldn't cheat on her. Hermione tried to smile but she was completely numb. Silent tears of happiness started to fall down her face.

Draco, however, thought that Hermione still didn't believe him. He went on his knees, and hugged her waist. "Hermione!" her cried into her abdomen. "Oh gods Hermione! Please forgive me! I should have came to you! I should have told you earlier! I'm so sorry!"

He started crying harder, and Hermione put her hand on his head. She went on her knees too and hugged Draco. "Oh Draco!" She cried into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have believed Parkinson! I'm so sorry!"

Draco lifted her head and started giving her kisses all over her face. She kissed his face back and they hugged and cried together.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

They yelled 'I love you' to each other so loudly they could have waken the entire school. But they didn't care. They really did love each other. They stayed on their knees, hugging each other and crying into each others arms.

"Hermione" he said softly, hugging her tighter. "Oh Hermione, you mean the world to me. I can't believe Pansy put you through so much pain. Hermione, I would never cheat on you. I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the reason I still walk on this earth. You gave me a reason to live. You stayed by my side and I would never do something as foul as that to you. Hermione…"

"Draco…" she whispered. She looked up at him, and the moonlight coming through from the window spilled across his pale soft skin. She smiled at him, he looked like an angel.

After what seemed hours, they let go of each other and Draco helped her up. They walked down the corridor, linking arms. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Hermione… will you move back into the Head's dorms with me?"

Hermione kissed his neck and nodded. He led her back to the Head's room and she was exhausted. She hadn't gotten a good nights sleep for a long time and thought she would fall asleep before they even got to the room. She started to fall, but Draco caught her quickly. He carried her gently to her room, and laid her on her bed. Draco brushed away a few of her hairs out of face. She slightly opened her eyes, and smiled at him before she rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione went into the Great Hall hand in hand with Draco. Harry, Ron and Ginny gaped at them, and Pansy looked furious. Hermione sat with her shocked friends and smiled at them.

"Good morning!" she said brightly.

"Hermione! Are you guys back together? After what he did to you!" Ginny asked, completely stunned.

"Yes we're back together," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Did he drug you?" Ron asked. Harry nodded at looked at her, as though looking for traces of a drug.

Hermione rolled her eyes and told them everything about last night. The all looked completely shocked, then happy for Hermione, but then guilty for beating the crap out of Draco.

A loud yell of frustration was heard from the Slytherin table and everyone looked over. Pansy was clinging onto Draco, and he was trying to shake her off while Zabini tried to pull her off Draco.

"PARKINSON!" he roared. "Get OFF!"

"But Draco!" she started to whine.

"You made up disgusting RUMORS about us! You're a lying BITCH! You lied to Hermione!" he shouted and pushed her away from him. "You're a selfish desperate whore and you sicken me!"

The students gawked at them. For one, Draco told Pansy what the entire school wanted to say to her, and a couple people cheered Draco. Draco looked at Panst with deepest loathing and moved down the table away from her. Most of the Slytherins moved away from her too, and she started crying. She ran from the Hall, people yelling insults at her as she went by.

The staff just watched as she left, and didn't bother to stop the people swearing at her. Draco looked up and caught Hermione eyes. He winked at her and smiled. Hermione smiled back and turned back to her friends who were laughing at Pansy.

Draco and Hermione left together for Potions but Harry Ron and Ginny soon caught up with them.

"Draco!" Ginny called and Draco turned around.

"Hey, buddy old pal," Ron said nervously.

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped up to Draco. "Draco, we're sorry about… well we're sorry for what we did."

"We should have listened to what you had to say," Ginny said.

"Yea, you were always a good friend to us. We shouldn't have judged you like that." Ron said, relieved that Draco didn't look like he wanted to attack them.

Draco stared at them coldly for a moment, but then broke into a grin. "Hey, it's alright" he said. "You guys are all best friends, it's ok. Don't worry about it."

They all smiled brightly back and walked to Potions. Even Snape couldn't bother them that day. Everyone seemed so happy. Draco sat with Blaise at a desk behind Harry Ron and Hermione. When Snape wasn't looking, Draco folded his parchment into a little bird and blew it over to Hermione. Hermione smiled and opened the parchment.

_Your lips speak soft sweetness  
Your touch a cool caress  
I am lost in your magic  
My heart beats within your chest_

I think of you each morning  
And dream of you each night  
I think of your arms being around me  
And cannot express my delight

Never have I fallen  
But I am quickly on my way  
You hold a heart in your hands  
That has never before been given away

Hermione looked up and beamed at Draco. He smiled back and mouthed _"I love you"_. She mouthed _"I love you too" _and she turned back to her Potions work, a teary smile on her face.

A/N: YAY! Aw I actually thought that was a good chapter, if I don't say so myself. Hope you guys like it! Please review


End file.
